Si Solo hubieras estado Conmigo
by Yaem gy
Summary: Aquella noche, cuando todo era estallidos, fuego y muerte, estuviste en mi mente mientras corrìa por los pasillos. Todo hubiese sido distinto Si solo hubieras estado conmigo. Un cruce entre Ron, Lavender y Seamus en la ùltima batalla.
1. Mi Calvario

_**Mi Calvario**_

Esa fue la noche más terrible de mi vida. Estaba agotada allí encerrada en la sala de menesteres con todos aquellos que se habían opuesto a la tiranía y a la injusticia del nuevo director. Todos teníamos golpes, heridas, cicatrices, pero hinchado el corazón de orgullo. Hasta nosotros habían llegado los rumores.

"Habías volado en un dragón"

-Vaya, jamás lo creí tan valiente- Decía Parvati

-Yo jamás lo he dudado. Won Won siempre fue más que el amigo de Harry Potter- Le rebatí con ímpetu.

Seamus se acercó a nosotras y me cubrió la espalda con una manta-

-Tienes que cuidarte preciosa. Necesitamos estar fuertes para cuando Harry regrese- me dijo sonriéndome

Yo solo lo miré y le devolví la sonrisa. Desde hacía mucho había notado sus sentimientos por mí, pero mi corazón ya tenía dueño. Tú.

Fue entonces que la puerta secreta se abrió.

-Hola a todos… miren quien llegó- Le oí decir a Neville alegremente.

Todos enmudecimos por un segundo cuando Harry apareció con las ropas deterioradas y sucias. Detrás de él, ella. Ella, que aún con el suéter desgarrado lucia bonita. Pero solo cuando te vi aparecer mi corazón se desbocó.

Todos pusieron su atención a las palabras del héroe. Todos lo miraban casi con idolatría, pero yo solo tenía ojos para ti. Te encontré más alto, te descubrí más hombre. La barba incipiente de tu rostro me hizo suspirar de emoción. Mas, tuve que bajar de mi nube en el preciso instante en que ella te miró. Solo bastó un sutil gesto de su parte y te perdiste en su mirada. Parvati me tomó del brazo en un intento de consuelo y yo a duras penas me rehíce desde el suelo.

Después nos envolvió a todos el torbellino de la guerra. Los profesores lanzando encantamientos protectores, Las estatuas reguardando todas las entradas. Otros organizando la defensa. Harry buscando algo, una cosa que podría derrotar al Innombrable y Tú, que desaparecías por los pasillos junto a ella.

Y me vi sola y desprotegida. Parvati me empujó y ambas nos juramos sobrevivir como fuera. Éramos solo las dos. Solas, sin nadie, sin nada.

Las paredes retumbaban, las protecciones se desarmaban. El fuego y el humo nos quitaban la respiración y poco a poco ganaban más y más terreno. Yo corría lanzando hechizos ya completamente separada de mi mejor amiga. Entonces a lo lejos te vi. Ibas subiendo las escaleras de su mano hacía el séptimo piso. El corazón me latió sangrante Pues quería tenerte a mi lado cuidándome, protegiéndome, amándome. Pero todo eso solo se lo estabas dando a ella.

Los mortífagos invadieron los patios y las luces verdes fueron dando una tétrica sensación de horror. Yo me uní a un grupo y entre todos defendimos el tercer piso. Los invasores eran más poderosos y nos vimos forzados a separarnos. Ellos ganaban territorio y entre ellos uno me aterró. Era una bestia, era un lobo.

Corrí gritando por los pasillos destruidos, las luces a veces me iluminaban el camino. Las arañas gigantes de pronto me cerraron el paso y tomé un atajo en donde una vez había descansado una estatua. Corrí y corrí. Lance maleficios, piedras, palos. Lloraba desesperada, pero el lobo no dejaba de seguirme. A lo lejos sentí un grito, un llamado.

-¡Lavender! ¡Lavender!-

Pero no era tu voz. Era Seamus. Mas, yo ya estaba loca de miedo. Seguí corriendo, bajando escalones, trepando muros rotos, disparando mi varita sin parar. Y el maldito lobo siempre detrás.

-¡RON! ¡RON!- gritaba. Te llamaba, imploraba por ti, pero no venías. Temblaba descontrolada mente, mis manos ya no podían sostener la varita. Mi corazón dolía de terror. Su risa horrenda me aturdía los sentidos y sentía como el sudor helado congelaba mi piel. Entonces… mi varita se cayó.

-¡Lavender! ¡Lavender!- Volvía a escuchar a Seamus a lo lejos, como corriendo hacia mí.

Tropecé y un hedor horrendo me ahogó. Me di la vuelta y ese monstruo ya estaba a unos pasos. Gatee… me arrastré.

-¡RON! ¡RON!- seguía gritando, llorando sin parar. Ya no podía controlarme, el horror me acorralaba. Y ese monstruo me tomó del pelo con su inmensa garra.

-¡NO! ¡Lavender! ¡Lavender!- escuché como un murmullo a lo lejos.

-Bella, muy bella- Oí la voz de la bestia- te disfrutaré al máximo-

Un dolor que nunca pensé conocer fue creciendo por mi cuerpo. Mi cuello era mordido, succionado, desgarrado sin piedad. La sangre se me escapaba, el aire de mis pulmones desaparecía.

-Deliciosa, deliciosa- Él susurraba.

-Ron… Ro…- Mi voz se apagaba, mi vida se acababa. Mis lágrimas se perdían en la nada.

-¡NO!- Escuché poco antes de partir. Vi como ella lanzaba al monstruo lejos, al vacio. Y te vi. Te vi mirarme por un momento y con una sonrisa me perdí en tus ojos para siempre.

Si solo hubieras estado conmigo…


	2. Mi Condena

Corrí por los pasillos luchando, peleando. Todo era caos, llamas, estruendos. Al principio sentí la emoción y la energía de la adrenalina recorriendo mis venas, me sentí lleno de fuerza, de valentía, de inmortalidad.

Me uní a Dean, a Neville y a Ernie y dimos una fenomenal lucha. Yo estaba eufórico, al fin podría jugar al héroe. Lo único que me preocupaba era que te había perdido el rastro y pedía a Merlín que estuvieras protegida. Pero pronto toda mi fantasía de epopeya terminó.

Te vi pelear junto a un grupo hasta ser vencidos por los enemigos y salir disparada por los pasillos en ruinas. Detrás de ti… el lobo.

El miedo fue subiendo por mi columna hasta erizarme el cabello. Me alejé de mis compañeros y fui subiendo las escaleras arrastrado por la desesperación. Te vi correr envuelta en lágrimas, ceniza y polvo, con los cabellos flotando entre las chispas de las luces venenosas. Traté de alcanzarte he infructuosamente le lance cuando hechizo pude a ese animal pero siempre aparecía un muro, un enemigo o el temblor de mi mano me traicionaba. Ya cerca de ti y de él diste un giro hacia un atajo y me vi cercado por las arañas. Estas me dieron férrea pelea y con gran esfuerzo logré al fin esquivarlas. Volé por el atajo y vi a ese monstruo regocijarse persiguiéndote, mi corazón se desbocó y corrí con más ímpetu con el alma en vilo.

-¡Lavender!1 ¡Lavender!- Grité sin ya poder contener mi miedo, mi angustia, mi amor callado hacia una chica que amaba a otro.

Ya quedaba poco para alcanzarte y defenderte de ese engendro cuando de la nada aparecieron otros desgraciados. Los mortífagos me atacaban y yo rugía de odio y locura… ellos demoraban mi rescate.

La rabia y la impotencia me dominaban por completo. Lance hechizos, tiré escombros, Derribé una pared sobre ellos, pero nos me dejaban llegar hasta ti.

-¡RON! ¡RON!- Escuché tu voz por sobre el bullicio, pero no tenía tiempo de sentir dolor por ello. Tenía que escapar de mis enemigos para salvarte.

Y tu varita cayó y yo me congelé de miedo, entonces uno de mis contrincantes me lanzó contra un muro y el terrible dolor me torturaba la cabeza. Mi adversario sin demora me apuntó con su varita y un Avada Kedabra se dirigió a mi pecho. Pero una mano amiga me agarró por un pie. Dean, mi querido amigo Dean acababa de salvarme la vida.

-¡Expelliarmus!- Gritó mi amigo y mi casi asesino voló lejos, muy lejos.

-¡Dean… Lavender!- Fue lo único que pude decir. Mi amigo me levantó de un viaje u ambos corrimos hacia ti enloquecidos.

Saltamos, trepamos, vadeamos pero estabas tan lejos.

-¡Lavender! ¡Lavender!- Grité una vez más.

La bestia te seguía y tú, presa del terror y sin más fuerzas gateabas temblando sin parar.

-¡RON! ¡RON!- Te volví a escuchar. Y lo maldije por no estar contigo, lo maldije por rechazar tu amor. Un amor que yo habría recibido con ansias.

Entonces lo peor que jamás quise ver y vivir sucedió. La bestia ponía sus sucias garras en ti.

-¡NO! ¡Lavender! ¡Lavender!-El ahogo del llanto invadió mi garganta mientras seguía corriendo sin parar. Pero nuevamente el mal se interpuso entre tú y yo.

-¡Déjame infeliz!- la grite al nuevo enemigo- ¡necesito llegar hasta ella!- Y lo lancé lejos con la ayuda de una bombarda.

-¡Corre Seamus!…¡Yo te cubro!- Dijo mi amigo.

Subí los escalones desesperado, subí con el terror en la sangre y lo que vi me desgarró el alma. La bestia te devoraba el cuello. Maldije, grité, corrí enloquecido. Quería matarlo, destrozarlo. Quería ahorcarlo por mancillar al tan bello.

Pero Hermione llegó a ti antes que yo y también horrorizada por el dantesco escenario lanzó al engendró por los aires. Lo vi caer en medio del fuego, lo oí gritar su agonía, pero no me importaba lo único que quería era estar a tu lado.

Llegué hasta ti pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tus ojos miraban a la nada, mas creí ver una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en tus labios y comprendí que tu última mirada había sido para él. Él, quien nunca respondió tu llamado de auxilio.

Me maldije por no haberte tenido conmigo desde el comienzo, me maldije por no haber podido protegerte. Me maldije por no poder conquistar a tiempo tu corazón.

Acaricié tu rostro con dulzura y cerré tus ojos para que al fin descansaras. Luego te cargué en mis brazos y junto a Dean te dejamos en lugar seguro. Te di un beso en la frente y tomando mi varita salí furibundo al campo de batalla.

Peleamos toda la noche. Vi a los dementores acosar a Harry a Hermione y a él y por lo menos esta vez sí llegué a tiempo para ayudar. Después me olvidé de mi mismo y me entregué a cada ataque, a cada golpe, a cada hechizo.

La mañana llegó y con ella Harry terminó al fin con el infierno. Lo vi triunfar sobre ese maldito cuyo vasallo había destrozado mi vida. Todos gritaban, reían, lloraban de emoción. Dean sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos y ese, aquel al que amaste tanto, se sumergía en los brazos de la que si amaba.

Yo solo los miraba a todos. A los que saltaban, a los que lloraban, a los que reían. Yo no expresaba nada, no podía. Me alejé hasta un borde del puente destruido y me senté con las piernas colgando mirando todo el caos que ésta condenada guerra había causado. El aire aún apestaba a ceniza y polvo.

Unos pasos se acercaron, pero yo no me volví a mirar al recién llegado. Conocía ese rítmico caminar ya que lo había escuchado casi toda mi vida. Dean se sentó a mi lado pero nada dijo y por largos minutos nos quedamos convertidos en estatuas guardianes. De pronto Dean apoyó su mano en mi hombro y al sentirla el nudo que tenía en la garganta escapó a mi boca y el llanto me derribó a los brazos de mi amigo de toda la vida.

La mañana era hermosa, tibia, brillante. La habrías visto. Todo hubiera sido tan distinto si solo hubieras estado conmigo.


	3. Mi Culpa

Estaba agotado. Cuantas cosas había vivido desde el momento de conocer a mi mejor amigo. Perros de tres cabezas, trolls, Basiliscos, arañas gigantes, autos voladores, dementores, hombres lobo, torneos mágicos, envenenamientos, ilusiones, celos y amor. La felicidad de la niñez y la angustia de un incierto futuro inmerso en el caos, la persecución y el terror.

Para mis diecisiete años ya había vivido más que mi propio padre. Y en medio de todo… tú.

Sé que soy culpable, sé que te hice daño. Te involucré en mis errores inmaduros, en mis celos, en mi incapacidad de admitir mis sentimientos.

Esa noche estábamos peleando la posibilidad de seguir con vida. Harry, ella y Yo llegamos a la sala de menesteres y todos aquellos con los que compartí por tanto tiempo estaban ya luchando esta horrible guerra. Neville, Seamus, Cho, Ernie, Parvati y tú. Todos mostraban una medalla de guerra convertida en cicatriz. Yo me alegré al verlos pues ahora éramos más contra ese maldito infeliz.

Mientras Harry hablaba yo miraba el lugar asombrado, vaya que habían tenido trabajo. Entonces sentí de pronto el calor de una mirada y disimulé no ver. Sabía que mientras todos los ojos estaban puestos en Harry los tuyos estaban puestos en mí. Y fui cobarde. No te quise mirar pues no quería abrir heridas viejas. No sabía cómo manejar tus sentimientos en ese momento, ya que otra presión nos estaba atacando a todos. Y sé que fue peor cuando ella me miró. Lo intenté pero no pude disimular que mi corazón le pertenecía. Ni siquiera ante ti.

Nos dispersamos y cada uno tomó lugar en el campo de batalla. Ella y yo decidimos buscar un arma preciada para poner término al caos y el dolor y entonces me olvidé completamente de ti. Mi corazón, mi aliento, mi voz y mis pasos la seguían a ella y por ella enfrente todo y a todos. Corrimos y nos enfrentamos a los odios del terrible horrocruz que ella destruyó. Luego subimos a ponerle resistencia a l horror.

Y entonces, subimos las escaleras para encontrar a nuestro amigo. A la distancia te vi correr pero no supe por qué. Mas, mi pecho solo deseaba protegerla a ella y con mi vida y mi varita la cuidé del fuego, las luces y los monstruos.

Y mi mayor anhelo se cumplió, su beso me dio el coraje y la fuerza de mil estruendos y me juré a mi mismo nunca más volver a dejar sola. Pero a ti no te recordé.

Nos metimos a la sala de menesteres y el miedo junto al fuego nos envolvió sin dejarnos salida y a duras penas pudimos escapar de ese horror.

Entonces a lo lejos escuché un grito que era ahogado por el bullicio de la batalla.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!-

Me puse en alerta y apreté con furia la varita. Podía ser Ginny, mi madre o Luna. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y un miedo extraño me invadió. Miré a mi lado y ella estaba tomada de mi mano. Entonces ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

-Estas alucinando Ron- me dije y con más brío atraje hasta mí a mi amor. Pero otra vez a la distancia…. Alguien me llamaba.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!-

Esta vez supe que no había sido el único en escucharlo. Ella me miró e incluso Harry lo hizo con pánico en el rostro. Era Ginny, casi estaba seguro.

Ella, Harry y yo bajamos los escalones con la velocidad que a uno le otorga la desesperación mientras a la distancia escuchaba la voz aterrada de Seamus gritando

-Lavender Lavender-

Y al bajar al segundo piso lo más horrible que había visto jamás me aturdió.

-Ron… Ro-Apenas pude escuchar tu susurro.

Todo en mi quedó congelado. Mi varita tembló en la mano y el pecho dejó de respirar. Estabas en las garras del monstruo y el mancillaba tu cuerpo.

Fue ella quién te liberó de la bestia,pero demasiado tarde era ya. La sangre fluía por tu cuello y tu rostro palidecía perdiendo la vida. Mas, en tu último aliento me miraste y yo a ti. Y me regalaste tu última sonrisa.

Pero no pude acercarme más. El caos estaba cercándonos y Harry, ella y yo tuvimos que seguir adelante. Teníamos una misión y ni la perdida nos podía retener, pues ni la partida de mi querido Fred me impidió continuar luchando junto a mi amigo y a mi amor. Pero con el rabillo del ojo lo vi a él correr hasta ti.

La lucha después fue cruenta y en la madrugada ya ni esperanzas nos quedaban, mi hermano del corazón se había entregado y todo parecía perdido.

Pero la mañana y Harry llegaron hasta nosotros devolviéndonos las ganas de luchar. Y Fue formidable. Fue el combate más épico que jamás viví.

Todos gritaron de alegría al ver a Harry triunfar y yo me aferre a mi amada respirando tranquilo de una vez por todas. Creí que toda pelea había terminado. Pero estaba equivocado.

A mitad del lugar en donde estaban los cuerpos de los caídos te vi descasar. Tenías ahora los ojos cerrados pero la sonrisa aún florecía en tus labios. Yo me acerqué para darte el último adiós pero ni siquiera pude llegar hasta ti. Unas manos me tomaron del cuello y un puño se estrelló en mi rostro.

-¡¿Cómo osas venir hasta ella ahora? ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a mirarla?-

Él tenía los ojos en llamas y la sangre revuelta.

-¡¿Que pasa aquí?-Rugió mi amigo llegando en mi defensa

-¡Seamus! ¿Qué tienes?- Fue lo único que pude decir

-¡Te llamó! ¡Gritó tu nombre!- decía él con los ojos arrasados- ¡Gateando, temblando de terror, al único que llamó fue a ti!-

Él hacía esfuerzos desesperados por zafarse del agarre de Dean y Neville pugnando por matarme con sus manos.

-Lo siento… Seamus de verdad lo siento-

-Mentira…. Tú ya tenías a tu amor… para que preocuparte por ella- relajó sus movimientos- en cambio yo corrí y luche pero no alcance a salvarla-

Mi corazón asimiló el profundo dolor que él vivía en ese momento y recordé ese grito en la lejanía que pronunciaba mi nombre. Te recordé muriendo en las garras de ese condenado y tu mirada de despedida y algo en mi interior se removió.

Dean al final se llevó a su amigo y Harry reordenó a todos los que miraban la escena. Ella me miró a los ojos y también vi culpa dentro de ellos. Pero ¿éramos culpables de amarnos en contra de tu amor por mí?

Me alejé al patio destruido y entonces… pensé en ti. Recordé tus rizos rubios, tu sonrisa iluminada, el aroma a lavanda que usabas en honor a tu nombre y tu risa contagiosa que nunca pude negar que me gustaba. Recordé Esos momentos juntos y tu cariño desbocado.

Y me sentí culpable. Pues, te metí entre ella y yo en un juego cruel en donde nunca pensé que terminarías amándome. Te juro que jamás pasó por mi mente que me ofrecerías tu corazón pues todo mi ser y mi pensamiento solo se alimentaban de ella.

Sé que ahora estarías viva si no fuera por mi error. Y que si hubiera hecho el verdadero intento de amarte ahora estarías riendo en este mismo lugar. Sé que soy culpable ya que los rayos del sol resplandecerían en tu cabello si solo hubieras estado conmigo.

Lo lamento de verdad y con el alma, pero mi corazón eligió otro destino.


End file.
